Kali
Kali is a demon in the series. History A Hindu goddess associated with death and destruction. The name Kali means "black," but has by folk etymology come to mean "force of time (kala)." Despite her negative connotations, she is today considered the goddess of time and change. Although sometimes presented as dark and violent, her earliest incarnation as a figure of annihilation still has some influence. More complex Tantric beliefs sometimes extend her role so far as to be the "ultimate reality" or Brahman. She is also revered as Bhavatarini (literally "redeemer of the universe"). Comparatively recent devotional movements largely conceive Kali as a benevolent mother goddess. Kali is represented as the consort of god Shiva, on whose body she is often seen standing. She is associated with many other Hindu goddesses like Durga, Bhadrakali, Sati, Rudrani, Parvati and Chamunda. She is the foremost among the Dasa-Mahavidyas, ten fierce Tantric goddesses. Kali is a fierce aspect of Durga. She and Durga are aspects of the Divine Mother, Shakti. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Megami Tensei II: Kishin Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Lady Race *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Earth Mother Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Femme Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Joma Race *Ronde: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Lady Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Lady Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Empress Arcana, as '''Kari' in Revelations: Persona *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Empress Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Empress Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Strength Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Strength Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Strength Arcana *Persona 5: Empress Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Empress Arcana *Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Lady Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Yaksa Class *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Femme Race Profile ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' If the protagonist possesses the Heidrun, from trading a Member's Card, and the Fallen Angel Wing, after doing the Jack Frost Jr. trick, the next time the Cathedral of Shadows is entered, Jack Frost Sr. will offer the protagonist a Qing Long, Bai Long and Kali to add to his team, regardless of level. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Kali can only be acquired through fusion. She appears as an enemy within Nakano Stone Site gold's instance and Ichigaya's Kagurazaka Zhu Que Caverns gold instance. She also can be spawned as the field boss Merciless Queen Kali by killing mobs on Ueno field at night. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux'' Kali is the last of the wardens in the Womb of Grief, found through an abnormal Enemy Search after the protagonist has defeated Anat. Defeating her completes the EX Mission, "Wardens of the Womb of Grief," which causes the protagonist to automatically earn the Gun Booster Ring, an accessory that boosts all his gun skills. Her special fusion requires Ixtab, Dakini and Parvati, and is only accessible once the protagonist is level 86 or higher. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Dakini evolves into Kali at level 69. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Kali can be found in the Cosmic Egg, in the Fifth section. She can be also obtained by evolving Dakini at level 70, provided that Nanashi can control the result. She can teach Nanashi the Dark Sword and Mist Rush skills through her Demon Whisper. Kali benefits from learning Physical and Force skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Kali is used in the battle with Kyouji Kuzunoha in the Extra Dungeon. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Kali appears as the ultimate Persona of the Empress Arcana. In order to create her, the protagonist must fuse the Spell Cards of Dakini and Gdon with the totem Kolkata Souvenir, which is dropped by Miyasudokoro. In Revelations: Persona, her name was mistranslated as Kari. ''Persona 2'' Kali is a Persona of the Empress Arcana. Fusing her requries the Skull Necklace Material Card (Necklace of Skulls in EP), obtained by Mystic Changing Durga in Innocent Sin, and bought at Mu Continent for 15,000 coins in Eternal Punishment. ''Persona 5'' Kali is the seventh Persona of the Empress Arcana and can be found as a red Shadow in the Qliphoth World, with the title "The Blackened Fury." She is one of two Personas to learn Vorpal Blade and the only Persona to learn Evade Ice and Drain Nuke. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Kali will yield the Khamrai Tao accessory, which has the +Reduce Fire dmg (high) effect. As a Shadow, Kali will primarily attack with Vorpal Blade and Brave Blade. Any critical hits will be followed up by Tentarafoo. While party members are afflicted with Confusion, Kali will take advantage of their addled state to score Technical damage with Psiodyne. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Kali helps lead the Karma Soldiers in their attempt to stop Sera from leaving the airport. She will be accompanied by Dakini upon confronting the party. She primarily attacks with Physical attacks which also induce status effects. Kali repels all elemental attacks, and Dakini attempts to cover the only avenue of inflicting damage with Phys Repel. Taking Bufula to deal with Dakini, a strong single target Physical attack, and Diarama will easily allow them to be defeated. If the party has the Ice Boost and Death Resist skills to boost Ice damage and resist the effects of Blood Curse and Gate of Hell. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux'' Summonable Demon = |-| Boss = ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= - |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= Repel |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x2-3, 1 enemy |Skill= Mudoon\Innate Dream Fist\Innate Life Surge\76 |Evolvedfrom= Dakini |Evolvedfromlevel= 69 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Boss - Extra Dungeon= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES/Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Ronde Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas